


twenty-two steps to nightfall

by TenebrisKukris



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: ALL THE IMPLICATIONS, Implications, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kris Specializes In Obfuscation, Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisKukris/pseuds/TenebrisKukris
Summary: an anthology of maliceora boy and a girl, and how destiny was unmade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	twenty-two steps to nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> written again for the USE server ficjam challenge, the prompt this month was cards and i was in the middle of creative bankruptcy haha
> 
> instead of court end strip poker, evillious characters losing their v-card, and gammon calling people to ask for their credit card information, you get this hot mess of implications that's been kicking around in my head for the past two years. quality control for this fic doesn't exist, i honestly just word vomited all over the document and got this mess.
> 
> the cards in this instance are the 22 major arcana from the tarot deck, just to clarify

**o.**

here we are again.

A boy and a girl, with the fate of the world hanging in the balance.

**i.**

It bears mentioning that, for all of Elluka Clockworker’s failures, her failure to sense HERs was a damning one. After Lucifenia, Prim Marlon was her greatest failure.

This was incorrect, and it would take the entire world ending for the gravity of her mistake to come to pass.

**ii.**

Gumillia only saw him once, before the end. An awkward boy living trying to live with the hand that fate dealt him. He seemed forgettable, in the grand scheme of things.

Quite the contrary, really.

**iii.**

The perfect princess. Pure pastel and perfectly pristine. He wants to shatter her. He wants to save her.

In all the indecision, it did not occur to him that the choice would be taken out of his hands.

He would die for her. And he did.

He would live for her, perhaps, as the fires reigned across the continent, and he could do nothing but smile.

It did not last.

**iv.**

In the end, there was much better left unsaid about Dowager Prim Marlon after he was done with her.

**v.**

Kayo died screaming.

Her mutilated body was found battered and broken across the shoreline. The trail of gore and viscera across the beach was more akin to a wild animal attack rather than a murder.

What was a more curious sight was the body of Rin Miroku, her face a perfect portrait of peace despite the wound that killed her.

She died smiling.

**vi.**

It was obvious to see which of the two was better suited to ruling. Not a thought was spent wondering why that was.

**vii.**

Irina knew.

It was for that reason that she left Prim for dead as the Lucifenian army besieged Marlon and burned it to the ground just like Elphegort.

She knew what those of her ilk were capable of when motivated by revenge.

**viii.**

It takes a great man to know when to spare a life rather than take one.

His father was a great man, he idly thinks. He is not his father.

Neither is she Riliane. Which is why he can take her apart without consequence.

The result was unsatisfying.

(she is not her.)

**ix.**

The body without a soul comes forth in malice and madness to possess. The world ceases into being with a force of magic and might and he stands before the puppet.

It is a nonentity.

He will not even deign it with a name as he kills it.

**x.**

The Lullaby weeps.

(a boy and a girl, always, forever yearning for their other half.)

And destiny was unmade.

**xi.**

There is justice to be made in cruelty, and perhaps something more left as the smoke clears. Marlon stands broken and charred beyond recognition.

Just like the prince who doomed it.

**xii.**

The mirror echoes a different place and a different time.

In another world, he sees, he would’ve been chained by the feet and wrists for his sins.

In another world, he would have been weak.

The mirror shatters.

**xiii.**

They are akin, in a way. Two souls trapped by the machinations of fate and circumstance. He recognizes the depth of sorrow trapped behind false memories. She recognizes something deeper.

(she asks him to stay.)

It is why he leaves her, the empty space across her bed the only sign he’d been here at all.

**xiv.**

He leaves her alive. He could devise infinitely more terrible punishments for her, but he does not want a martyr against his cause.

(He does not think of the blissful childhood spent with her. He is not deserving of those quiet times any longer.)

There are worse things, he thinks, as she falls into obscurity deeper than the rising sands, than being dead.

**xv.**

The snake is terrified of his creation.

He is the only one with enough sense to see the writing on the wall, and the means of escape are within his fingertips. Almost.

**xvi.**

This farce comes to a close as soon as he sees her. His sister is possessed by some wretched thing once more.

This is how the world ends.

**xvii.**

The doll pleads for mercy. He has none left to give.

He will not lie and say it was unsatisfying, but it was a distraction.

His quarry beckons up the stairs and into the tower.

**xviii.**

The Theater itself moves to stop him. How quaint.

**xix.**

It is only before the world turns to white that he realizes the enormity of his miscalculation.

Apophis swallows the sun.

 **xx**.

It comes down to this.

A boy and a girl, their destinies woven by love and lies apart.

They both know the answer.

The bottle is empty.

The world burns.

**xxi.**

And here, to the tune of one, nothing beside remains.


End file.
